In practical applications of a display device, in many cases, it only needs to display a fixed display image which has been designed in advance. Conventional display devices, by which the fixed display image is displayed, each generally include a display panel and a backlight source. In order to achieve the display function, in these display devices, the backlight source is required to provide a light source to the display panel, and a driving circuit is required to provide a fixed driving voltage to pixel units of the display panel, thereby displaying the fixed display image. Conventional display devices can display fixed display image, however, structures of these display devices are complex and manufacturing processes are relatively complicated.